


for him. *PHAN*

by DamnPhan_Girl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Letter, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Phan Fluff, Random Fluffy Moments, for him., troye sivan lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnPhan_Girl/pseuds/DamnPhan_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wrote Dan a letter about some of their best moments, containing ACTUAL 'for him.' lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	for him. *PHAN*

{ The bold words are actual lyrics from 'for him.' by Troye Sivan }

 

_Dear Dan,_

_I've realized you are the one for me and I decided to write down just random moments of our relationship._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's only been a year and our relationship has already progressed so much. Sometimes I wonder if it's bad that **we** **are runnin'** **so** **fast** **and** **we** **never** **look** **back** , but then I remember that you're the one for me and no matter how fast we take this relationship, I do not care as long as we're together forever! **And whatever** **I** **lack** **you** **make up** and always seem to forgive me for the things I don't seem to do and put the relationship back together at the times when we're mad. That's why I'm glad I'm dating such a perfectionist! ;)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We're at BBC 1 and to be honest we've messed up like a billion times already, I'm making bad puns, you've played the wrong song (twice), you pressed the wrong sound effect button, and I fell trying to do one of the 7 second challenges you gave me. Don't **we** **make** **a** **really** **good** **team**? You better of said yes, Dan!!! :) It's funny how the DJs here either love our relationship or hate how we're together, no middle ground. It's probably because they're the people who want you all to themselves, but too bad for them, You're stuck with me! :))  
So yes Dan, I love you. And **though** **not** **everyone** **sees, we** **got** **this** **crazy** **chemistry** **between** **us**. A chemistry full of beautiful screw ups and mistakes that we make!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You're **jump starting** **your** **car** so we can drive out of town, it's not because it's dangerous or bad here it's just **cause** **this city's** **a** **bore**. You joked about **buying** **e-cigarettes** **at the** **convenience** **store** saying that you want us to become badasses now. I told you that we're too lame and geeky to do anything Badass. Then you kissed me and said that I wouldn't look lame but instead very adorable, I retorted back and said that I always look adorable. And I do :D  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We're sitting on our couch and I'm playing Mario Kart as your feeding me chocolate and you're snuggled up to me. It's kind of funny really, we're **making** **new** **clichés** **on** **our** **own** **little** **tour**. Some people would be having a fancy dinner with their spouse or go on a picnic, but me and you... we just stay inside and have fun with just the two of us here in our little apartment. Your brown eyes staring into my blue ones, your smooth lips colliding with my rough ones. Soft and sweet make out session until it gets heated up and you come closer and whisper into my ear, **'Let's** **Ride'**.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're laying next to me and I'm laying next to you. We're joking around with each other casually slipping in a few flirts. I asked you what you'd do if the moon just came down and landed right next to us, you laughed and sarcastically called me a twat. I smiled knowing that's just your way of saying you love me. And I know that you know that **you** **don't** **have** **to** **say** **I** **love** **you** **to** **say** **I** **love** **you**. I look up at the sky and then back down at you, you were already looking at me and I was going to say something but I got lost in your eyes. Your beautiful, shiny, chocolate eyes.. the one's that make me **forget** **all** **the** **shooting** **stars** **and** **all** **the** **silver** **moons**... the one's I'll never forget.... No matter what our future throws at us.  
You crawled on top of me your hips straddling mine, your arms on each side of my head, your face inches away from mine. You kissed me and rubbed even closer on me, we always somehow end up in this situation. It's like **we've** **been** **making** **shades** **of** **purple** **out** **of** **red** **and** **blue** (which is funny because Dan's color on DanAndPhilGAMES is red and Phil's is blue)  
it's so **sickening** **sweet** **like** **honey** to be honest, I love it. And I love how we **don't** **need** **money** to be happy, we can just look at the stars (and make out) for free... and still feel the love and passion. Because.... **All** **I** **need** **is** **you**... **all** **I** **need** **is** **you**.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's 11:00 PM, We're laying in your bed. Muse was bursting through my phone's speakers and you were in my arms, your head on my chest snuggling up as close as you can be. **We** **try** **staying** **up** **late** **but** **we** **both** **are** **lightweights** and can rarely stay up past 3:00 AM, **Yeah** **we** **get** **off** **our** **face** **too** **easy**. You looked up at me and kissed me and I kissed back immediately, I pulled back and said that I thought you were supposed to be a tease, flirting with me but not actually kissing me. You responded by saying it doesn't count cause you kissed me, then you leaned closer and finished, 'ironically'. Some may think **we** **take** **jokes** **way** **too** **far** , but we don't. Most people don't really get Dan's humor but I do and I think he is hilarious... but not as funny as me! :P. We giggle and lay back down to where we were and I think back to all the memories of us, the good and bad. Then I look at you and think if **sometimes** **living's** **too** **hard** , I wonder why I always come to this conclusion. Is it because when it comes to true love you have second thoughts sometimes but you realize, no one else makes you feel the same way they do, no one does the things they do, no one else... truly loves you like your one and only does. And that's when I realized... you were my one and only, I realized this by having you in my arms at night while listening to Muse. Couldn't think of any other way to realize it. You picked your head up and told me to look at the time, 11:11. I looked over at you and smirked, why don't we make our wishes I told you. We sat up and got in a praying position as a joke, I made my wish and I looked up to see you finish making your wish too. I smiled and kissed your forehead, I already know what your wish was and I could tell you knew what mine was too, it's probably because **we're** **like** **two** **halves** **of** **one** **heart**. We know everything about each other and no matter how hard people try, we'll never separate.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm at your house and it's kind of rough at the moment. Don't leave, you told me as I started walking to the door. If it's because your stressed I promise I'll make you feel better, you said as you tried seducing me. I turned around and you pulled something out of your pocket. **Eat** **a** **pill** , you said, you told me it'd make me feel better. I declined politely, drugs aren't my thing. You said to me, **stay** **and** **chill** **you** **don't** **need** **to** **go**. I nodded and sat down on his couch, I hated having all this stress on me especially when it's already not going well with you. You sat next to me and cuddled into me, I looked through all the shows on Netflix and I saw 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' I joked and said, **I'm** **about** **to** **bring** **emo back** by watching this aren't I? You laughed so hard your dimples stuck out (and your sad dimple showed too) and we decided to watch it anyways. I looked down at you and told you that I'll stay the night only cause I always tell you that I'll cry **if** **you** **leave** **my** **home** in attempt to have you stay. I smiled then frowned and asked if we could go out, you said no why. I told you that **I'd** **panic** **at** **the** **disco** **and** **you'd** **rather** **watch** **a** **TV** **show**. You shyly looked up and said the reason you want to stay is so we can 'Have fun together' I smirked and pushed you down on your back as I crawled on top of you. I whispered huskily in your ear, I want to wreck your neck making you moan out loud **then** **I'll** **squeeze** **your** **booty** **real** **hard** **like** **I'm** **kneading** **dough**. You let out a grunted sigh and we quickly removed our clothes, and let's just say that was one of the most heated nights of both our lives.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We're speeding, you're driving, I'm panicking. Dan let's just go home, we can order pizza and a **pizza** **boy** can come over you don't have to do this we're going to get pulled over and arrested, I screamed at you. You wanted to do something 'romantic' at least one time but we were running late so you decided it'd be best if we just speed to get there. No Phil, it's too late **I'm** **speeding** **for** **ya** already, you replied. You don't have to this, this is crazy, I kept saying. You said your crazy for me, you'd do anything for me. Anything I wanted to do you'd do, I looked at you in confusion. We canna get married tonight if you really wanna, you told me. I didn't know what had gotten over you, it was just a reservation at some restaurant. You pulled over and that's when I noticed tears in your eyes, when we stopped I put my hand on your shoulder and asked why you were getting so emotional. You wiped the tears away and said it's cause you wanted it to be special, you then pulled out a small box, I gasped. You unbuckled your seatbelt and stuck out the box and opened it. You didn't even have to ask the question cause I smashed our lips together and said I'd love to marry you. We kissed again and you slipped the ring on my finger. Sorry it's not cheesy and you don't get to see **me** **in** **a** **cheap** **suit** **like** **a sleazy** **lawyer** , you told me. I chuckled and connected our lips again. It's okay, I told you, I will always love you **and** **if** **you** **break** **my** **lil'** **heart,** **it'd be** **an** **honor**. You smiled and looked down at the ring, you kissed it, and then kissed me.

I'd do anything for you  
You'd do anything for me  
We'd do anything for each other

**For** **him....**

_-Phil_


End file.
